warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Declined Images 1
Stormfur(Ki) - Withdrawn I see some waste, I'll get it next upload. Comments? 17:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, define the shading. 17:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Redid the shading. 21:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Could you smudge the pelt into the earpink not so... dramatically? It looks unnatural. Maybe use a size 1 brush to smudge the pelt. 04:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but could you define the shading? Re-uploaded ''' 02:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Define the light source. I'm withdrawing this, as I lost the file... =3 21:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Softwing(W) - Declined Hmm... I'm not sure if this should be under evaluation or not, but comments? 16:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) There's a lot of waste, that needs erasing, and the tail lineart looks blurred a bit. 09:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Add/Define the shading, and the white seems to dark. 22:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Declining - User does not wish to work on it. 15:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kittypet Blanks ~ Withdrawn These are my blanks.~ Comments, questions, concerns? (P.S. I just did a longhair and shorthair in different genders so you could see. It's the same but with eyelashes, you know.) 16:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thicken the lineart and smooth out the eyes and muzzle lineart. =3 21:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ughh. I'm really sorry, but I'm too busy with Finals and School to work on blanks. I might be able to stuff in a few chararts, but blanks are too big of a responsibility for right now... 04:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Berrynose (Warrior) ~ Withdrawn Berrynose :3 Comments? 10:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Define the earpink and blur the shading a tad. 14:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing. 00:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Owlstar (L) ~ Declined Dem eyes O w O 09:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the chest shading and make his nose black :3 16:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded 08:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) There's waste around the lineart. Also, could you define the light soruce? There seems to be two light sources - coming from the oposite sides. o.o 08:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It sees your soul XD So... could you maybe blir the chest shading a little? 03:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing. I've lost the file(s). 09:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 18:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Leopardstar (L) ~ Declined Right, Um, I don't know if she should have a page before I put her image on the approval page or not, I'm still not sure how to make the things, I'm really really sorry, I'm not trying to be a pain about this, I've never Really dealt with any kind of coding before. I understand if you guys think she should have a page before I post her picture though. But, hope she looks good :3 09:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I'll make her page right now. Add/define/darken the shading, and darken and blur the earpink a little bit. Otherwise, the patterns great.~ 8D 14:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 09:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but could you some how make her pattern have more spots and stripes? Right now, she looks mottled. I suggest defining the stripes, removing some mottles, and turn them into spots. 01:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Hope she looks less mottled! :3 18:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the earpink and still try to make her look a bit less mottled. :3 19:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) There is a tiny white pixel near the end of her tail; remove it. Also, define the tabby stripes a bit more. =) Jul 24, 2012; 20:30pm 20:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You still working on this? 02:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I am declining this image as it has not been worked on at all within the last three months. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Queen Blanks ~ Declined Comments? 06:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The further away front paw's lineart is thinner than the rest, so possibly thicken that out. Also the bum looks too linear on the shorthaired one, maybe make it thinner or something. Awesome! 17:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ''Re-uploaded I just redid them and added examples 09:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps make the long-hairs more floofy - and try to smooth out the lineart. Also, make the left leg a tad shorter and thinner. These are so pretty<3 09:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Love these! But could you make the nose just a tad bit bigger? 17:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 06:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Still make the left leg a tad shorter and thinner, and thicken the lineart on the longhair's tail tip. 15:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Make the hind leg lineart smoother and there's a little line on the top of the longhair's head. 16:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I am declining these blanks as they have not been worked on at all within the last two months. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight(A)- Declined All colors are from the Alt. Comments? 21:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading, earpink, and erase the waste outside the lineart. 15:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit. 21:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) This image is being declined as the user has not worked on it. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Declined. Dappletail's Kit (Ki) ~ Declined Hurrah for tinting the shading purple 8DD Dappletail's Kit's kit charart ouo Comments? 06:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should lighten the black pupil. He doesnt look blind. 12:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) OKay... I have more time to fully explain this now. In Eclipse, Flametail said that Jayfeather's eyes were all stare-y, meaning they didn't look like a normal cat's would. So I would make the kit's eyes a very light color, pale blue (like 9ab6d6//hex code) and the pupil look more faded... -fail explanation x.x- also, blur the shading a bit and lighten//define the nosepink. Good job! 18:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The pupils are gray tinted with a tad of blue, and the eyes are pale blue ouo;; But I'll change the eyes if someone else agrees 01:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) But the eyes don't look pale blue, they look pale teal 18:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah; I'm inclined to agree. 15:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Here, if you want a good examples of hex code for pale blue, I can give you a pretty good one: 8fa6c9, or you can use the one I used above which is also good: 9ab6d6. Also, the eye highlight shouldn't be so... bold. It should be toned down to exaggerate the blindness more. I mean, he's a blind cat, so we'd want him to look it the best we could. Hm... since I had trouble explaining this, I made this to help explain. See how the black parts of the eyes are more light gray than dark? How pale the eyes are, how they look slightly desturated? And how the highlight isn't so easy to spot when you look at the eye? I hope this helps! The image looks great. I love the shading job 01:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Image has not been worked on ever since it was posted to this page; declined. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing (A) - Declined Another fail, Comments? 20:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC)\ Make the earpink fill the entire ear, define the shading especially on the legs, shoulder, face, and tail. Tone down the highlight on her side too. 20:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded owo 21:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Duuuude I'm keeping you busy 8D can you smudge the pelt up into the earpink? 21:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define the light source and darken the shading. 04:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you get rid of the white pixel on her back leg? (the one closest to us) 18:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I redid the shading. 19:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hm, it looks good. But blur it tons. 00:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 05:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 07:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm really, really sorry, but could you blur the shading just a little more and define the facial shading? 01:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 01:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Saturate//make the earpink more pink, tone down the highlights, and define the shading on the face and legs. 16:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading just a tad more. 14:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Image has not been worked on; declined. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Rosepetal(A) - Declined Hmmm, don't really know about this one. Comments? 21:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading and define the shoulder highlight. 22:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that was me ^^ sorry. 22:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 00:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh... okay. You need to blur the shading tons, define the depth of the shading (it looks flat) blur the earpink, smudge the pelt up into the ear, define the shading on the legs and face, and define the eye depth. 01:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Redid shading. 01:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) That's better, but you still need to fix the earpink. 01:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) There's a white pixel on the eartip. 22:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I think I see some waste near the ears and tail tip; can you remove it? And also, darken the earpink. 01:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Image has not been worked on for a while; declined. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost (W) ~ Withdrawn I think this is my favorite original art of mine. Comments? 17:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I like it too, but he looks..... the base pelt// highlights? looks too light. He's dark brown. Define the eye color, earpink, and add more stripes. 17:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 17:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) He looks reddish brown nao. Make him darker. Here's a good hex code: 2e1c01 17:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the hex code; reuploaded. 17:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome :3 make his eyes blue-er. 18:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 18:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Define//darken the tail stripes a bit more. 18:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 18:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Add more stripes to the tail nao. 18:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 18:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The brown looks a bit greenish, and could the stripes be made a bit more realistic? Right now, some are kinda going up the body which looks somewhat unatural. I no longer possess the file that I used to make this, so I am withdrawing this image myself and will be redoing it completely. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Tigerstar (L) ~ Declined I like this owo 10:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I had this reserved already... 13:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) If Stoner had this reserved, then I will have to decline this image. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Cloudstar (L) ~ Declined Cloudstar<33 Comments? 11:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but this is over the page limit. 12:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Not anymore, I guess? Blur the shading/highlights a lot, the earpink is out of the ear, and I think the nose is supposed to be coloured in. Also, the earpink looks a bit too red/dark pink. 16:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Image has not been worked on; declined. -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight (W) ~ Withdrawn Floofy taill<3333 Bloody hell, torn ears are hard to draw on these blanks owo 08:56 Sat Aug 18 Could ya make the stripes a bit less neon? 10:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Are you still working on this? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I've lost the .xcf 12:45 Tue Sep 11 Declined. 16:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Aspentail (W) ~ Withdrawn Creating the page in a second. Whee~ Aspentail!<3 Comments? 11:06 Thu Sep 13 Define the lower tail stripes. 21:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Darken the base a little bit, since she's supposed to be black and all. ouo 23:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry guiz. Imma withdraw this. 11:43 Sun Sep 23 I'll take over. owo 12:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind... 02:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Declined. --Starry 05:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Brambleberry (MC) ~ Withdrawn Brambleberry is amazing k 08:32 Fri Sep 14 I think that there's an unshaded white pixel on the tail. 20:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit, it looks kinda solid/chunky. 00:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing. Lost the file :c 06:34 Thu Oct 11 Declined. --Starry 05:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe (W) ~ Declined The stripes aren't the best...but I tried. c: Comments? 00:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Dear god, this is beautiful, Dazzy<3333 Just define the earpink a bit. Reuploaded. Aw, thanks Stoner<3. 05:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) This is so awesome~! Just make the shading less solid/chunky. 22:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Still working? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 17:39 Dec 29 2013 (UTC)